This Is Not A Normal Case
by Juliet Knighly
Summary: At first, it seems like your typical "get-the-billionaire's-daughter-and-hold-her-for-r ansom" case, but then again, since when does a teenage girl get at least one attempt on her life every month? When she's wearing a necklace worth millions and is a mutant, thats when. And lets not mention that Alan adores her, making it that much more personal.


**AN: Whew, my first attempt at Numb3rs fanfiction. Finally decided to write this since I've had this "case" in my mind for quite some time. I'm not entirely clear on what happened to everybody in the series finale, all I know for sure is that David left for D.C, and Don got promoted. So...Yeah. Let's see how it goes, shall we?**

* * *

A teenage girl steps out of a limousine, fiddling with something around her neck. She's in front of a very large estate, and glances up at the mansion with a sigh. Two men climb out behind her and begin escorting her to the front door, but she stops them and says she left her phone in the car. One of them starts back towards the limo, but she huffs and shoves him out of the way.

"Serafina, wait!" The two yell.

"What?! I can't go ten feet?! I swear, if you take one more step you wont be able to move for the next twenty minutes!" The girl shouts. Both men glance nervously towards each other, then hang back as she opens the door and grabs her phone off the seat. Suddenly the air is riddled with bullets and the noise of automatic weapons. Serafina watches as her two bodyguards fall dead, then quickly climbs into the limousine and shuts the door, yelling "intruder lock" as she does so. A few seconds later, a dark figure appears in the window and begins shooting the glass, though it doesn't break. Serafina tells the emergency operator on the phone where she is, as the shooter firing at the lock on the door. Frustrated when he couldn't break in, the figure hurried away, the girl in the car sighing as she heard sirens around the corner.

-29473859-

Don pulled up at the crime scene, stunned by the size of the house in front of him.

"Talk to me Colb, what've we got?" He asked the man who was photographing two bodies.

"These two were the body guards of the real target, Serafina Destinov. Nikki's talking to her right now." Colby said, motioning to a banged-up limo that had a girl sitting in the backseat with Agent Bentancourt talking to her and taking notes.

"Destinov? What, the billionaire that designed that super-fancy missile tracking system?" He questioned incredulously.

"You got it."

Don walked over to the teenager. "Hey, I'm Agent Don Eppes. How you doin?"

She glared at him. "What? Do you expect me to be all blubbery and crying about how I was shot at and nearly killed?"

Nikki glanced at her boss, who was a bit taken aback at the girls behavior.

"Well its not exactly an everyday occurrence, so-" But she cut him off.

"For me, yeah it is. I'm honestly shocked the government's kept it under the rug for so long."

Both Don and Nikki held confused and astonished expressions, so Serafina rolled her eyes and started explaining.

"There's an attempt on my life at least once a month, usually more. Though until now, they've all been covert and nobody's ever died."

The two agents stared at her as though she were crazy, so she gave an exasperated sigh and pulled a necklace out of her shirt collar. There was a beautiful diamond pendant in the shape of a sun, suspended on a strange chain.

"96.71 carats, Flawless. The chain's made out of SI1 diamond links, its unbreakable. I've had it on since I was ten. It's priceless, seeing as its the only thing of its kind and is made completely out of gemstones."

Just then, Colby walked up. "How are you Miss Destinov, my name's Agent Colby Granger."

She glared at him, muttering an "Americans are so stupid" before clearly stating "I'm a girl. Female Russian last names end in A, every time. Hence my name is Serafina Katiya Destinova, not Destinov."

Colby raised his eyebrows and looked to his boss before apologizing. Don checked his watch. He really didn't want to take this girl in for a full statement, but knew he'd have to.

"Miss Destinova, you're going to have to come with me and completely explain what happened here." He said.

"Fine. But I wanna see my dad first, or I'm not going." Came her curt reply.

"Where is he?"

Just then, a black Mercedes pulled up, and a handsomely aged man stepped frantically out of the drivers side, calling his daughters name.

"Это нормально, папа , я в безопасности." She returned.

He hugged Serafina tightly, then turned to Don and his team. Unlike his child, the man spoke with a defined Russian accent.

"What happened? Why are you people here?"

"Sir, your daughter was attacked tonight by a man with an automatic weapon. We're going to have to bring her in so she can give her testament and help us catch whoever did this." Said the head agent.

The man thought for a moment. "She takes our car or she doesn't go."

"Sir, I-"

"Our car, or she doesn't go."

Seeing that there was no way around it, Don reluctantly agreed and ordered Nikki to go with them. The man (whose name was Aleksander) placed a protective arm around his daughters shoulders and walked her towards the large garage, Bentancourt following closely. Aleksander scanned his index finger and the door opened, revealing five different cars, each in black. They stepped over to the Lamborghini and got in, Nikki crawling into the backseat. The other FBI agents took off, Mr. Destinov pulling out behind them.

-84657392-

At the FBI, Serafina was escorted into an interrogation room, her father into another. Don sat down across from her.

"So. Tell me what went down."

She stared into space, thinking carefully. "I'd just gotten back from my cousin's house. I got out of the car and my bodyguards were walking me to my front door, when I realized I'd left my phone in the backseat. Toby started back, but I shoved him out of the way and got it myself. Just as I was about to shut the door, I heard machine gun fire, and I saw Toby and Jake drop. So I quick got in and slammed the door, activating the specialized lock. All our cars are equipped with heavy body armor, bulletproof windows, and a bunch of other safety equipment. So I hid in there. The guy came up and started shooting at the window, then he tried busting the lock. When nothing was working, he ran off."

"Did you see any of his face, maybe his eye or skin color?"

She smirked. "Eppes, anybody that's gonna come after me is a pro. They wouldn't make a mistake like that. He had a face screen on, like slenderman, only black. Everything he wore was black, I could barely see him."

The agent nodded. "We're gonna need you're personal information to put in a file and get you on witness protection."

"Hah, good luck getting my dad to agree to that one. He'll complain that "Americas witness protection is nothing more than imprisoning people in a tiny house and assigning a police officer to watch over them" He'll never buy it."

"Well he's gonna have to. You cant just walk around as a witness to murder."

"Oh please. I have guards on me every day, probably more trained and qualified than your guys. I think i'm okay."

He sat back a little in his chair. "If it's that much of a problem for you then why don't you just take it off?"

"If I could, you could bet your life I'd never wear it again. But there's not exactly a clasp on it, see? That's why everyone tries to kill me, its the only way of getting it off."

Just as Don was about to question how she got it on in the first place, Nikki walked in.

"Don, Mr. Destinov is getting upset, he wants to see his daughter."

"Tell him five minutes."

She nodded and left. Turning back to Serafina, he asked "Where was your dad when you were shot at?"

Shaking her head, she replied "I have no clue. My dad does a lot of business, he's gone quite a bit. But he's always home to give me a kiss goodnight."

"Have you got a mom?"

"Not anymore. She died about three years ago, brain cancer."

"I'm sorry, I know how it feels."

She nodded. "Can I go see my dad now?"

"One more question. What's that necklace worth?"

"The gemstone value is put at around a hundred and ten million, but due to its uniqueness, it was dubbed priceless."

The agent nodded and escorted her out, taking her to another cell where her father sat.

-26508026-

* * *

**AN: Please please please leave a review! If you want me to continue, i'd like to know, otherwise I may not.  
Russian Translation: "It's okay daddy, I'm safe."**

**~Juliet**


End file.
